


【EC】Enigma

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Hamburger2 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 2CEO, Charles You Slut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *总裁万x总裁查*NC-17级注意#系列文2于《Hamburger2》简介：“我们可以相爱，就算仅限今夜”。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Hamburger2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771822
Kudos: 12





	【EC】Enigma

～*～

失眠是人类的最大敌人之一，缺乏睡眠的后果可以与饥饿相提并论，且不说对多器官的损害从而提高猝死风险，安静深夜所带来的心理暗示足以让一个人压力倍增。

不过现在就说他失眠了还为时过早，1：47并不是个什么对成年人来说太晚的时间，这个时候，酒吧里的青年们还在蹦迪，夜聊的情侣还在传情，熬夜工作的人也不在少数，夜班经理们更是早已习惯，只是对于艾瑞克•兰谢尔，这个时刻是这么难得。

几小时前的那股烟味还在卧室里滞留，他现在才知道那股味道原来这么难闻，让他辗转反侧难以入眠，当然这只是难以入睡的小因素之一，但他有意把这当成了一个大问题，避重就轻地面对难眠问题。当艾瑞克终于肯定自己实在是醒着太久了时，他掀开被子下了床，决定放弃今晚的睡眠，这并不什么大事，有不少夜晚他都是这样过的。

他在盥洗池里冲个头，冷水让他完全清醒过来，甚至过于清醒，以至于他脑子里一瞬间像是什么都想通了一样空空如也，就差把Pavarotti的歌声移植到他的世界里面来了，但不得不说那首歌歌词很适合他现在的情况，不过他完全不是卡拉夫。

艾瑞克用毛巾擦干头发，回到书桌前准备翻开笔记本电脑时，顺便把茶包又泡上了。蓦地，昏暗灯光里闪烁的屏幕亮点引起了他的注意，那是他的私人手机，知道这个号码的人并不多，这么晚了是什么重要的事情？艾瑞克看着他的手机就像看着就像薛定谔的猫。

他最终还是打开了屏幕，摁开了那条信息，当他发现那条信息居然是来自查尔斯·泽维尔时，很难说心里是什么感觉，也许他可以说他感觉像是中彩票了，但是他没中过彩票，而且他现在真的并没有什么过分的喜悦感——

抱歉今天晚上就这么离开你了，实验室的突发事件已经解决了（正是这种情况必然会发生，偶尔我会想要完全隐身在后面，把这份工作也交给别人去做了，我应该承认自己分身乏力，但他他们说我是不可替代的核心）。我应该留一句晚安的，虽然下午九点时说这句话可能早了点。

尾句暧昧不明的一条信息，艾瑞克不知道该如何回复直到他不知不觉打出了字：现在不迟，我还没有睡。然后他便摁了发送。

“我在干什么……”艾瑞克把手机放在桌子上，盯着亮荧荧的屏幕，脑子里什么也没思考却感觉自己头脑思考过速而发热，因为对方发来这条短信的意图是如此难以捉摸。

我信息的提示音吵醒你了吗！？查尔斯的短信回复的很快。

没有，我是还没有睡。你不睡觉吗？

大家好，著名企业家艾瑞克·兰谢尔正在教科书式地示范如何把天聊死。当艾瑞克吹凉了表面，喝了口茶，从查尔斯没有像之前一样很快回复发现这一点时，时间已经过去了足够久来防止他后悔他发送过的短信，也许这就是为什么重要的事情最好面对面说或者打电话的缘故。

所以他玩完了？他怎么也想不到自己会在三十岁的人生门槛里犯这种错误。

就在这时候查尔斯回复了他的短信，这真奇怪，他看到这条短信的时候，心里的感觉反而像是中了彩票一般激动，虽然他习惯了不把心情表现在脸上，但是他知道自己松了一口气又意外的表情一定足以被洞察出什么：

不，艾瑞克，我想我可能也睡不着了，看来在夜晚进行头脑风暴只会让精神更加兴奋，我现在就是这样。我说我不是个浪漫主义，其实我觉得不准确，毕竟瑞雯的原话是，我是个“现实派浪漫主义”，这个组合怪死了，是吧？但其实还挺合理的，矛盾是可以存在的，对一个事物的喜欢和讨厌是可以同时存在的。我已经否定“爱情”这件事太久了，很抱歉这样说，我需要时间来接受爱情。天啊，这段话太长了！我得说重点……那么，我现在回答第二个问题：也许，我可以回来。

什么是第二个问题？艾瑞克不记得的自己提出过什么有先后顺序的问题，他只记得查尔斯·泽维尔说过那句……

下一次？

还能回来吗？

不能留下来吗？

脑海里查尔斯的顽劣神情让他深吸一口气，握拳的时候把指关节弄出了咯吱的声音。他不知不觉陷入了查尔斯的陷阱里而他才发现这一点，他无法再忍受你来我回的短信，因为他觉得这让他失去主动权。

于是他当机立断打了一个电话过去，电话响了一会，接通了，但谁也没抢着说话。

“查尔斯，”最终艾瑞克率先开口，“玩笑适可而止。”

“这不是玩笑，”他轻轻哼了一声，但并没有表达轻蔑的意思，“不信的话，我正在来你家的路上——我想这个时候你得亲自为我开门。”

真是有意请千难万难，不请自来，艾瑞克起身去拉开窗帘，远远看到路尽头一条亮光，“这和你之前的谨慎完全不合，我真忍不住问你是不是疯了。”他犹疑着。

一辆车正在逐渐靠近，以防万一艾瑞克不得不下楼，“我想回答你是的，但是如果我真的疯了我可不会这样回答你，”查尔斯叹了口气，“你还有一分钟来阻止我把车开到你家门口，不然对我而言可就太不体面了。”

“在你不请自来之前你就应该考虑‘体面’这一事的，”艾瑞克甚至来不及换下他的睡衣，他只能把腰带扎紧免得他当场曝光，“是否我在你面前表现得脾气太好了？”

“我可没这么感觉，但我知道你的尺度和心意，我猜你眼里的我一定跟实际上的我大相径庭，但等待从来是一件让人心烦的事情，请原谅我擅做主张，”虽然语言这样礼貌，但查尔斯的自信让礼貌不那么谦卑了，“你知道我车里在放什么曲子吗？——Love me like there's No tomorrow.我想音乐真的是有魔力的，莎士比亚说音乐是爱情的食物。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔来到院门前，管家已经打开了门，她并不会埋怨但仍然很疑惑，艾瑞克不准备解释，查尔斯从车窗探出半个脑袋，冲他笑了一下，由于开了窗户，艾瑞克确实听到了那关键的一句歌词So Love me like there's No tomorrow, 但此时他的脑子里在放的是Pavarotti的Nessun Dorma（今夜无人入眠）.

～*～

只有查尔斯知道，这种艾瑞克·兰谢尔方法是追到他的迄今为止最简单的一种方式。

爱情从来不是他研究的目标，毕竟他从不因为爱情而自卑，也不因为爱情而高傲，他对待这玩意就像对待一个平凡的人那样，不对他有什么期望，他并不是情场高手，能够从别人的一颦一笑或者一言一行里看出自己有多少胜算，他不是唐璜。

当他结束对那几只过于努力的蜘蛛的处置后，深夜的冷风已经让他因为太多思考而过热疲乏的大脑冷静了下来。有员工发现他今晚上的打扮的非常英俊，脾气又罕见的焦躁，综合以上便合理化成了老板的情场失意，这非常少见、非常奇异，所以引人遐想。

查尔斯他不知道是不是因此而被刺激到了，他在别人的视线里看到了自己的真实：他是一个自负的缺爱者，在别人眼里则是一个使丘比特自杀教唆犯。他不敢于面对爱情是在维护自己的脸面吗？也许是的，并且，他差不多已经又一次“使丘比特自杀”，他怀疑丘比特已经把他列入了孤独终老、一情无成的惩罚性质的黑名单，他是个这样的人，但艾瑞克不是。

一想到在他离开艾瑞克的每一分每一秒都可能出现一通求爱电话或者一次真爱擦肩把他抢走，查尔斯忽然觉得他们俩不是真爱都无所谓了，反正，谁定的真爱？！自己相信就够了。

夜晚人的精神状态总是兴奋而奇怪，查尔斯管不了这么多了，他犯了个小错，如果不抓紧时间他就有可能成为20世纪末的头号大傻瓜。

就这样，车开上了那条来时的道路，不知道为什么没有碰上几个红灯，以至于查尔斯一股脑地向前开，来不及思考更实际的问题，比方说这个时候艾瑞克•兰谢尔是不是已经睡熟了？如果是他又该怎么办？也许面对爱情，一百六十九的智商也能喂了狗，而二十八岁的男人也能变成十八岁那样莽撞。

莽撞而愚蠢，大概就是爱情最原始而单纯的样子。

查尔斯快递地解开自己的领带丢开，希望自己身上消毒药剂和古龙水的混搭不要把他的艾瑞克给弄晕了，不过这纯属想多，在这种擦枪走火的时刻，艾瑞克根本没在意有什么味道，他们俩贴的近，但他只闻见查尔斯皮肤的气味，棉麻、皮革和汗。

“你今天准备什么时候睡？”查尔斯开玩笑，顺便把衬衫脱了，手表倒懒得理，反正也不重要。

“你确定你问的是今天？”艾瑞克扶住他身上查尔斯的腰，手探到他胸脯上面去。

“喔，当我没问。”

怀疑太多并不是个好事情，即使是对于他们俩来说也是，查尔斯严肃地度量了艾瑞克一番，越想越觉得这家伙只是为了上他大可不必这么麻烦，所以他一定对他一见钟情或者早有爱慕，他必须对此充满自信，否则查尔斯知道自己很容易会落入“情人变炮友”的恶俗结局，他可不想这样，他没理由失去艾瑞克。

“有过多少人来到这里？”查尔斯尽量让自己的语气不那么嫉妒。

这个问题让艾瑞克眯了下眼，“没数过，”他正经地说，“是个位数，大概。”

“那你应该有润滑液吧？”虽然问了这种问题，但他好像并不在乎，“话说在前头，我不喜欢开放式关系，也不喜欢三人行及以上。”

“你跟每一个人都这么说吗？”艾瑞克反问时，查尔斯解开了他睡衣的腰带。

“该死的，你的腰……你不知道你的倒三角身材有多吸引人，”查尔斯嘟囔，语气有些羡慕，“是的，每一个——也没有几个，所以也不费工夫。”

查尔斯说完便俯下身去亲吻艾瑞克，他的嘴唇太薄，缺少温度，使人心悸，这种感觉直到他们舌尖相触相缠才得以脱逃，口腔的温度和湿润重新激起了无解的热情，他们一边接吻，一边用手逡巡在彼此的身体上，感受彼此的存在，“润滑液？橡胶套？”查尔斯在喘气的间隙问。

“你左手边的柜子，最下层。”艾瑞克想象着在查尔斯的视角。

事实上即便是对于拥有最高智力的生物而言，不关乎实际生存思考大多数时候也是不具备必要性的，查尔斯•泽维尔再脑内论证过这一点，发现对自己的情况这是不成立的，原因很简单：因为胡思乱想本来就是他生存的必要，这是他赖以生存的途径，这样一来，就不能怪他总是战战兢兢。

皮肤麻麻的，还在溢出热量，查尔斯把那些用品先丢在一边，倒不是他忽然反悔，而是艾瑞克这个坏心眼的家伙在他回过身的时候凑了上来，下手握住了他的阴茎，缓慢地撸动起来，“你为什么回来了？”再附上一句拷问似的话，查尔斯不知道这个时候该哭还是该笑。

“这是秘密。”查尔斯嘟哝，说完艾瑞克手上的速度就变快了，每一次还不忘用拇指擦过龟头的敏感部位，兴奋得头皮发麻，让他心痒难耐。

“有时候我希望我像你一样，无所不知，准确地拿捏人心，”艾瑞克贴在他耳边说道，“但更多时候我希望你没有这种天赋。”

这句话让查尔斯发笑，他弯起嘴角的弧度让这笑容显得非常狡黠，像一只狐狸，“我有时候也希望。”它说完乘机把才丢到一边的自己的圆点纹领带拿过来，在艾瑞克反应过来之前就盖在他眼前。

“第一次就玩情趣？”

“听起来你不反对了。”

比起自己，艾瑞克一看就是有固定频率去健身房的那种类型，因为他几乎没有多余的肥肉，虽谈不上健美先生或者身材矫健，至少非常健康，而查尔斯自己就有点肉肉的，不过，艾瑞克的工作在房子外面，查尔斯的工作在房子里面，这么一想也许还有点心理安慰。

查尔斯把领带绕到脑后扎了个刚刚好结，领带质地太顺滑而显得这个结十分不结实，随时都可能松脱。艾瑞克感受着眼睛蒙上之后的世界，讲真的，他有一瞬间反感这种床第关系里被操纵的感觉。

“被人看着自慰我还是有点抵触，望你谅解，”查尔斯就好像故意这么说一样，其实他根本就是在调情，“艾瑞克。”他撕开一个橡胶套穿进自己的两指。

他真受不了查尔斯叫他名字的时候的声音，除了查尔斯还没有人能把一个名字叫得那么性感，也许是他有语调模糊又圆的口音的缘故。查尔斯不知道这一点，他目测着艾瑞克半硬阴茎的长度，帮它站得更坚定一点，它显然还有发展空间，不知道自己是不是做了一个不太理想的决定，也许就直接让艾瑞克单刀直入也不妨，——他喜欢粗野一些的性爱。

虽然看不见，但艾瑞克能从查尔斯的呼吸和小声的哼声里判断自己的处境，听上去查尔斯在一边用手指操自己一边帮他撸管，操，如果有下一次就不可能再让查尔斯蒙他眼了，“下一次我不会允许你蒙住我眼睛了，查尔斯，我要报复你这次的行为，”艾瑞克能凭感觉摸到查尔斯的脖子和下巴，“把你的腿绑在一起，从后面看你用手指操自己。”

“你再说些肮脏发言，我可能会在你插进来之前射。”查尔斯俯下身去吻他。

“说谎者。”他的评价相当迫真。

这不是骗人，艾瑞克对他来说实在是太有性吸引力了，不严格地说，性是爱情里必不可少的部分，他对艾瑞克并非一开始就有强烈的感觉，除了觉得这个家伙看起来“完全可以得到自己想要的任何一个人”，如果他更放荡一点应该会马不停蹄地跟这家伙上床，但从心底里来说哪怕是在他离开兰谢尔宅之前他都没有很强烈的感觉。

直到他迫不得已离开艾瑞克的那一刻。

也许这就是人性之贱，查尔斯笑了一下，估计自己的准备差不多了。

没有继续磨蹭，他撕开一个橡胶套，圈在阴茎头部向下滑，“准备好了吗？”查尔斯扶着对方的下体。

“你呢？”艾瑞克反问道。

查尔斯不急不缓地将阴茎送进自己的身体里，那有些许艰难，他在心里庆幸还好艾瑞克看不到自己羞愤的表情，殊不知此时那条丝质布料已经松散，如果动作再大一点轻而易举就可以滑脱，艾瑞克想要把它拿下来，而他并不需要等待，因为它很快不负所望地掉了下来，挂在脖子上了。

就这样神不知鬼不觉的，查尔斯的模样尽收眼底，床灯映照下暖白色的身体，肩膀上还有小小的雀斑群落，他在他肩膀上落下一吻，这时候查尔斯终于进到了底，身体被充满的触感让他叹出声来，他们的身体太契合了，他们中一定有一个人是上帝拆了对方的肋骨做成的，不过他们谁也不曾属于伊甸。

他的身体律动起来，颇有些忘情，顾不得要在乎自己的脸面，顾不得羞耻，只想要尽快感受到身体的欢愉，“你绝对是我遇到最有趣的挑战，”艾瑞克试图掰正他脸直视他，他却又摇摇晃晃放任自己向后仰去，“和谜团。”

没理会，查尔斯感觉自己正在找到通往天堂的阶梯，律动的速度越来越快，止不住地喘息，而艾瑞克感觉自己已经找到了通往地狱的大门，他偏爱控制权，但查尔斯没有让他拿到，他可能会发疯，立刻、马上、现在就要。

终于，就在他高潮的那一刻，他清醒了过来，将屁股里含着的那根解放了出来，但还没来得及为这一次高潮的欢愉感到充分消化后的满足，他便被艾瑞克用力按倒，瘫在床上了，“我还没有。”艾瑞克不满意地指出这一点，这种自私可不会被原谅。

“抱歉，艾瑞克，但你会理解的，因为……”查尔斯捧着他的脸吻了他一下，“我会留下来……”

这一次他听懂了查尔斯话里的意思，同样的事情出现第三次的时候，就可以总结出某种特定规律了，这是他那时自作主张替自己提出的三个问题中最开始的那一个，他不着急，现在是2:46，他们还剩下半个夜晚来享受拥抱。

查尔斯呼吸着他耳根附近的微弱残留的古龙水味，以及若有若无的烟味，而艾瑞克抚摸着这具柔滑的躯体，有些用力，因为他从来没有如此珍惜一份陪伴，《默示录》里提到一个黎明永远不会到来的日子，他希望那就是今天。

～*～

狗屎。

当你醒来，一切都不一样了。

第二天查尔斯在太阳高照的白日醒来时，发现床头的电子闹钟已经显示时间是10:45了，然后飞快地变为10:46，他在一个荒诞的夜晚之后回归了本色，第一件事情是观察自己的情况，他并没有喝多，但是他仍然发疯了，虽然他倒是不担心待在这里会被撵出去之类，但一直不采取行动肯定不是个好决策。

手机在响铃，但是查尔斯不知道手机在哪，他穿着大概是艾瑞克的睡衣，他记得是艾瑞克自己给他的，因此他们差点在浴室里又来了一发，他下床去找他的手机，循着声音在床下面找到了它和他的一只袜子。

狗屎……

幸好床底下铺着地毯，而且兰谢尔家的勤劳仆人经常打扫，这两样东西都非常干净，没有灰尘和头发丝，查尔斯翻开手机盖，看到是艾瑞克打来的便接听了。

“上午好，查尔斯，”对面平和地说道，“醒了多久了？”

“刚醒，你猜我在哪找到了手机？床底下。”查尔斯在床位的长凳上看到了被捡起来的其他的自己的衣物，已经洗干净、熨烫并叠好了，凑近还能闻到洗涤剂的香气，也许这就是艾瑞克衣服上气味的来源。

“怪不得，我猜你在床底下还找到了失踪的那只袜子，”艾瑞克没有笑，“其他的衣物我都叫朱迪早上处理好了，你仍然可以维护你的体面。”

“哦，谢谢，我回头也会感谢她的，”查尔斯把窗帘拉开，这时候大太阳才照射了进来，他感到有些炫目，睁不开眼，“你已经走了？”

“是的，我现在在机场，马上就要检票了，会有十四个小时我无法联系你，”他遗憾地回复，“我要到日本出差一周。”

“好吧我知道了，顺便一提，我以为你会有私人飞机之类。”

“是的，我有一架直升机，”艾瑞克有些自豪，但不是因为上半句话，而是下半句，“而且我有飞行执照。”

查尔斯没有回话，没有什么是比攀比个人技能更让他感到挫败的了，某种程度上来说他不擅长操作机械，就算是骑自行车这件简单的事情他也学了很久，他看到隔壁家的同龄小孩在两个小时内学会了二轮自行车，而自己还在稀罕四轮自行车，虽然他有驾照但其实自己很少开车，他雇佣司机并不是为了面子或者偷懒，而是为了避免开车，他总提醒后座系好安全带以防急刹车。

“你真厉害。”非常非常羡慕嫉妒恨的一句话。

没等到回话，查尔斯听到一阵女人的声音，和艾瑞克的声音，他们飞快得交谈完，又是一阵物品发出的声音，“我的秘书提醒我登机了，我得挂断电话了，”他解释道，“在我失联的十四个小时里，也许你需要理清你的思绪，但我等着你给我回电话。”

“你说对了，艾瑞克，我现在非常恍惚。”查尔斯扶额。

“最后，”艾瑞克停顿了一下，“今天纽约下雨。”

“可是现在太阳非常大。”

“那也许是下午吧。”

或者天气预报又错了，查尔斯在心里嘀咕一句，但是他会记得准备一把伞的。

电话挂断了，查尔斯合上手机盖把它放在一边不再管。

卧室还真有他的风格，虽然保留着一些老房子的设计，但是大部分不能忍受的地方已经改造成了艾瑞克意愿中的样子，他估计是有点强迫症，整个房间轴对称的感觉也太强了，不过这不是关注的重点。

查尔斯换好衣服，闻到那股气味的时候他感觉自己想到了艾瑞克，拥抱穿着衣服的艾瑞克他应该会闻到这股洗涤剂的味道的。

他到楼下的时候“朱迪”询问他是否准备吃了早餐再走，并建议他如果不用早餐的话至少要喝了牛奶再走，查尔斯问为什么。

她说因为艾瑞克自己倒的时候下意识倒了两杯，但是他没考虑到查尔斯还没醒，他交代说如果查尔斯不介意的话可以喝了再走，如果他不介意已经凉了的话。

～*～

回到公司，在电梯间的时候查尔斯感觉自己正在被各种目光注视，好在到高层的人数并不是很多，他需要忍受偷偷摸摸打量的时间并不长久，否则他真的会故意清嗓子的，那可真是太老一套了。

他经过他的秘书艾玛·弗罗斯特小姐时被叫住了，这个女人嫁了个让她很有底气的丈夫，所以向来没大没小，“你终于有男人了？”她非常细微地皱了一下眉。

“我才知道你居然能心灵感应。”查尔斯勉强地开玩笑。

“你今天到的太晚，还穿着昨天的衣服，但是洗了熨了，洗涤剂闻起来也不一样，——你满脸‘我昨晚搞很愉快’的意思，看来他得性功能很让你满意，”艾玛歪了一下头，“当然，我这么猜最主要还是因为昨晚上实验室那波人漏的口风。”

“我喜欢所以就再穿一天，让管家给换了衣物洗涤剂而已，”查尔斯不想公开他和艾瑞克的关系，尽管他们现在还没有正式的关系，他知道他的解释很徒劳，“昨晚只是去应酬，并不是约会。”

“我要你解释了吗？”艾玛指出这一点，“够了，你不用解释。”

可怕的女人。要不是她强大的人际关系网能够帮自己找到不少关系，查尔斯会早早考虑解雇她的，毕竟她连传真机都不会用，“有要求直接找我的电话直接转接进来，”查尔斯嘱咐，“我教过你的。”

“看我还记不记得了。”艾玛耸肩，然后从她抽屉里拿出了一瓶白色指甲油。

也许他应该聘请一个二号秘书，至少是个不会说闲话肯好好办事的，艾玛是他的朋友，他不能辞退艾玛，查尔斯想着走进办公室。

他坐在老板椅里发呆，算下来他和艾瑞克之间发生的事情就在短短几周以内，这实在是太疯狂了，他开始怀疑昨天晚上自己是不是碰到了什么具有迷幻药效果的东西，回头他可能真的回去找一找的。现在他没心情处理公事，满脑子都是自己该死的私人事务，直到自己的固话响了，看来艾玛总算学会了一件可以打在简历里面的技能，查尔斯拿起电话放到耳边，直接就是一声尖叫，他一听就知道是瑞雯了。

“我把木头床头柜换了就行，尽管一开始他也没说不喜欢木头，——但是现在，管他呢！”瑞雯欢呼，“我解放了！”

“这可真是个好消息，”查尔斯艰难地舒了口气，“所以很快就要开始装修了？”

“下周开工，”瑞雯说，“啊！我现在的激动心情不能言语！虽然我对自己很自信，但是查尔斯你也功不可没。所以，你们俩发生了什么？”

这个问题可真不好回答，甚至叫他头痛，“没什么，昨晚实验室有点事我就早早回了，都是你的功劳，跟我没关系。”查尔斯眯着眼睛揉揉眉心，他绝对不想让瑞雯觉得是因为他跟她老板上床了才解决了问题，当然，他自己也不想让自己这么觉得。

现在他跟艾瑞克的关系有些复杂化了，如果那个晚上他没折返回去的话，也许情况会好多了，他可以继续跟这家伙耗下去，就像一盘棋，慢慢下，不着急，但是他偏偏把棋局掀翻了，还说“下个鬼，直接开干”。

“那他可能是死心了？”瑞雯随口说了一句，“总之我还是要道谢的，但现在都结束了！改天我烤小蛋糕给你带过去，你喜欢柠檬蛋糕还是草莓蛋糕？”

“呃……我都喜欢，你做你擅长的吧，”查尔斯可不觉得这一切都结束了，“顺便问一句，艾瑞克没说什么其他的事情吗？”

“我不知道，给我发邮件的不是他，是他的助手。”瑞雯不明所以地说。

这倒是未曾料到，不过这时候他应该还在太平洋上，他应该是登机之前就已经跟助手交代好了，查尔斯说：“我知道了。”

瑞雯又说了两句才挂断电话，他想自己应该又有段相当长的时间会接不到她的电话了，这个女孩向来是有事才来找他，无事的时候就自顾自玩去了，很少想起他这个远房表哥。不过他也能理解，就算是一起长大的感情，长大了也有各自的生活……也不知道她承诺的烤蛋糕在圣诞节之前能不能拿出手。

此时查尔斯的心已经被搅得一团乱，他并非对艾瑞克或者瑞雯有意见之类的，只是单纯想起以前的事情，他并不是研究爱情的学者或者能够写出一本名为《论爱情》著作的文学家，但他确实非常担忧自己和艾瑞克之间“爱情”的发展。

前提是那确实能叫做爱情的话。

他经历过一次深刻的爱情，那是差不多十年以前的事情，他记不清了，他才刚进大学。他觉得那应该能叫做爱情，就算懵懵懂懂毕竟他倾注了心血，花费了时间，而且那对他迄今为止的人生如此重要，很难说那不是爱情，只不过那不是真爱罢了。

查尔斯端详着桌面上的那一摞文件，只是一直一直盯着看。

“爱情这种东西真的值得去相信吗？”

没等查尔斯一个人清净太久，办公室的门就被轻轻地敲响了，这个不耐烦的频率他一听就知道是艾玛·弗罗斯特，当那个人走进来的时候他也确实看到了艾玛，这个女人虽然对电脑和传真机一窍不通，甚至在上班时间光明正大摸鱼，不过可不傻。

“我刚收到一堆信，都是私人信件，寄给你的，”但她手里只拿着两封，“我挑了两个最重要的给你，一个是下个月中名流慈善夜的邀请函，我记得你每年都要出席；还有一封……是有关新工厂的，虽然有点意外，但我想你会喜欢这个结果的。”

查尔斯伸出手接住这两封信，邀请函就先放一边，“听你的说法是拿下了，那为什么布朗那家伙还亲手写了封信过来，奇怪。”他开始阅读。

艾玛观察着自己的指甲有没有涂匀，想着要不要加一层磨砂油会更好看一点，是不是透过余光瞄着查尔斯的表情，从满意到疑惑，到难以置信，最后到愤怒，实在是精彩，当然他的表情并不明显，若不是弗罗斯特善于察言观色她还发现不了。

“那个混蛋居然一声不吭就把这块地皮交易出去了，还有脸道歉，”查尔斯把信反反复复折叠了六七次，丢到烟灰缸里，“我们商谈了这么久，眼看要成了，难道是因为拖得太久了吗？——艾玛，这不是好消息，你在说什么反话？”

“我不会骗你的。”

“对，你只是告诉我一半的真相。”

女人笑起来总有点不怀好意，“我想你一定好奇是谁抢走了那块好地皮，”她说完瞥了一眼查尔斯，“我已经问到答案了，这个不讲究先来后到的家伙是兰谢尔建筑公司的总裁，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，他一口给出了一个比我们高20%的价格，并且立即付了定金。”

查尔斯直接愣在那里，这个反应是她喜闻乐见的，喜欢看别人吃瘪这一点确实有点变态，不过谁不爱呢，她想“我知道你们在约会，”她说，“我问了瑞雯。”

“问题比你想的复杂多了，别自作聪明，艾玛，”查尔斯严肃地说，觉得自己的太阳穴又在发胀，“我跟兰谢尔没有‘还在约会’，我们已经上了床，就在昨晚——不，今天凌晨，这一切都太突然了。”

“噢！”艾玛罕见地吃了一惊，“难以置信。”

“一开始只是帮瑞雯的忙，你知道我不是那种乱来的人，但我发现他确实对我充满吸引力，我们上床是我冲动了，当时我也没考虑太多，我现在真想……算了，”查尔斯懊恼地捶了一下扶手，语无伦次地埋怨自己，“我开始怀疑这是他的局了，现在这事情是真的有点难办了。”

原来就算他放弃思考，掀翻了棋盘，艾瑞克这个严肃的家伙还在下着棋呢，一心多用的坏蛋，他就知道事情不会那么单纯的。

“可怜的查尔斯。”艾玛拉了一下嘴角说道。

“我不可怜，”查尔斯可怜地说道，“还有，你该回岗位上去了。你是我的朋友我才跟你说了这些，你也知道这是需要保密的，你的工作不是处理这块地皮或者我跟艾瑞克的事情，我想你还没弄好你的指甲油吧？”

“是的，我要给它们涂上磨砂顶油。”随口一说，其实还没决定好。

“我会找到解决办法的，不过是一块地皮，”查尔斯找回冷静，“不是非它不可。”

“也不是非他不可。”艾玛拿了个文字游戏提醒她的老板一句，虽然他知道查尔斯这番话里还是有不少逞强的意味。

“你眼里我肯定像个单纯的青少年，建议你不要这么想。”查尔斯倒在椅子里。

“两个读心者。不过话又说回来，查尔斯，你就算不跟他约会，他也会让你表妹完成他的甜蜜小屋的，毕竟她出色的才华就摆在那里！你得对你的妹妹自信点，”艾玛无奈地按住胸口，似乎说这样贴心的话让她无所适从，“而且你也并不讨厌他，你们连床都上了，不是吗？也许这事情真的不复杂，只是你还没习惯爱情。”

习惯爱情，这话可真有意思。

“喔，也许是这样。”

查尔斯心想的确该回一个电话给他，于情于理。

**Author's Note:**

> 万：我看上的美人一定要追到手。


End file.
